


Rangers, Goddesses, and Knee-high Socks

by opti



Series: The NOLY Outtakes [25]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opti/pseuds/opti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what if April's thinking a little bit about her future? She's an adult. Sort of. Mostly. Either way, it's normal and totally not lame at all.</p><p>Set during "Pawnee Rangers."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rangers, Goddesses, and Knee-high Socks

**Author's Note:**

> Like it says in the summary. I'm kind of shocked and a little appalled that this doesn't already exist. So that means I'm going to write it.
> 
> I hope it's fun :D

It’s already pretty clear to Leslie that she doesn’t like camping, at least under these circumstances, and April has to remember not to take it out on anyone. Least of all a bunch of girls excited to go out to a cabin for this Goddesses retreat. Which, to be fair, would be a lot of pillow fights and candy - two things April’s all for - not to mention the potential to harness the darker sides of a few of the young girls. She could imprint some ideas, and a few creepy drawings and dolls, and potentially warp some minds. It would be fun, especially if one or two of them came away thinking about the possibility of pursuing a career as a witch or full-time hag. Now, though? April reminds herself that just because _she_ hates being up at four o’clock in the morning doesn’t mean that she gets to be mean to the rest of the troop. She _did_ get to wear this dumb uniform, not tucking the shirt in because ew, no thanks, and make Andy slaver at her when she pulled up those stupid socks so it wasn’t all bad.

The ride’s bumpy but most of the girls ignore her. That’s good, for now, since April’s eyes droop closed and stay that way - approaching the sweet bliss of sleep - until they hit another bump and Leslie laughs at the surprise. April, however, is anything but laughs this early in the morning. Another bump and she sighs, because now sleep’s impossible and at this point she may as well sit up and stare listlessly through the windshield ahead of her. The van’s full of people, all too close and breathing around her and generally making April uncomfortable but they’re all talking amongst each other. Looking around, she sees many of them doing _homework_ and preparing the final touches on work they’d done for this retreat already and the sheer health in the work habits make her grimace.

She didn’t _hate_ them. They were kids. How could she hate them? When Ann was there, she had enough of an outlet for her disgust that all she could do was take one of the girls’ black and red markers and start doodling on her arm. Leslie would probably expect her to at least do something for her “crafts project” so this gruesome idea forming in her head would have to work.

After a few more minutes, Leslie slows down and they approach the cabin. The field opens up and it sits kind of prettily against a grassy outcropping, a little river running not far away from it. If April liked anything to do with the outdoors, she might have something positive to say about this. The Rangers wouldn’t be here for a little bit, at least so she thought, and that meant having to be around these people by herself for at least some time. The thought sucked until the girls saw the cabin and April steps out to open the door to the van. When she does it, they all flood out in a stream with smiles across their faces, whispering or speaking to each other, and all of them excited. For some reason that makes April happy, though she’s not likely to mention it to anyone. Ann steps out and it gives her a chance to drop it for a much flatter expression, barely grunting when Ann attempted to greet her.

Leslie steps around to the side of the van where April takes one case of boxed candies - far, far too much, even in April’s opinion - and gets to work.

“So, are you excited to be here?” Leslie asks with a bright smile as they make their way down to the cabin with the first load. “This is the first time you’ve ever wanted to go-”

“I didn’t _want_ to go,” she shrugs that claim off. April definitely didn’t _ask_ to go on the trip. “You just said it would be a lot of pointing out how that boys’ club was stupid. Obviously I’m gonna take that chance.”

“You know we’re going to have a pillow fight, and I expect you to join in,” Leslie nods, pushing the door to the cabin open with her shoulder. “C’mon you’ll have fun!”

“Whatever,” April deadpans, setting a box of candy down on the central table.

In front of her, a few kids mill about and group up in obvious cliques. Or, as cliquey and exclusionary a group like this could be. Really, it seemed more like an excuse to find competing factions. April takes note that a few of the girls refused to talk to each on the van and even ignored the others here, in the cabin, and for some reason she wanted to remember that. Something about keeping a checklist of who to separate and keep together, but she didn’t have much time because Leslie yells for her to help.

As they walk out, the Rangers are there. Already setting up some disastrous, poor looking cape-like material in shoddy tents and sleeping bags, April watches Andy struggle with his until he ends up throwing it on top of the cardboard box and standing proudly. He waves at her, April returning it before going to retrieve the next batch of goods for the cabin.

“Ooh, this could be an amazing love story! Oh, I should tell it to the kids: a Goddess and a Ranger. Forbidden to love each other by their rival tribes,” Leslie starts, handing her a box and donning a dramatic affectation that only gets stranger with every word. “But true love always finds a way. In the dead of night, at the quietest hours they’ll-”

“Okay, weirdo,” April interrupts with a smirk and kicks the van door closed with her boot.

“What, I’d just started!” Leslie complains with a determined cheer.

“I don’t think these dumb scout troops are going to _forbid_ me from my husband,” April scoffs, taking the last boxes with them down the trail to the cabin. “Besides, I don’t think you wanna tell a bunch of young girls what our so-called forbidden love is like in the _dead of night_.”

Leslie gives her a hard look then nods. “Good call,” she agrees.

April chuckles as they walk back inside, ready to accept the world of chaos that’s about to ensue in front of them. She’s a little sad Andy won’t be here to enjoy the revelry, but at least he might learn something from Ron. That was always a bonus, even though she highly doubts that’ll ever be a reality.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After they settle on joining the two organizations, or at least letting the boys come along that want in which was functionally the same but felt more _equal_ according to Leslie, April kicks back in the corner sofa chair to watch the fracas. With Andy in the mix, he was flitting around with the kids working on projects and usually covering himself with chocolate or some other kind of candy. Without realizing it, at some point she started smiling, and only noticed when Ann smiled back at her and April had to force her face to give back a frown.

“Stop smiling at me, Ann,” April hisses, making the already deflated woman walk away with another faltering smile. On some level she feels bad for doing that, but then again Ann deserves it. Probably. Maybe. April isn’t going to think about apologizing, either way.

Leslie doesn’t have time to sit or talk with her anymore, which is fine. There are things that need _doing_ in the cabin, not least of all is the handing out of badges at seemingly random intervals. What’s even weirder is that she seems to have them for the oddest things like Best Worn Uniform and Best in Singing with an Ensemble, not to mention the strange food-related ones that were in such bulk April guesses that Leslie created and sewed them herself. Andy wins _many_ of the eating ones, and he brings them over to show her every time.

“Babe!” he almost shouts, dashing over with a handful of colorful, fabric circles. “I won another one. This time, I ate three chocolate rabbits at once and I got Most Chocolate Consumed at Once. Isn’t that awesome?”

“Yeah, that’s awesome,” she laughs at his face so bright and enthusiastic at something so simple. “Are you gonna win another one?”

“Duh! Oh wait… where are your badges?” he asks, still standing and looking at the handful he has.

“I didn’t bother getting any,” she shrugs.

“Oh, right. Leslie already won Prettiest Eyes,” Andy says with a smile, making her look away from him in a brief moment of shy disbelief. “I wonder if there’s a Sexiest Wife badge…”

“Andy, these are kids,” she reminds him.

“Oh, right. Right, right. Probably… inappropriate. Oh yeah, definitely is,” he amends with wide eyes. April just chuckles. “I could go make you that badge! Maybe I’ll win Most Creative.”

“Maybe you will-”

“Andy?” a voice interrupts. At first April’s annoyed, but then she sees the little girl standing behind him and warms instantly.

“Woah, what’s up?” he turns, shifting his attention so quickly and looking at the girl with focused eyes.

“You said you were gonna judge our candy houses. C’mon!” she shouts at him and turns to run back to a group of girls with intricately constructed candy on a small table. “C’mon!”

“Babe, I got this super important thing to do,” he points back and leans down to kiss her on the cheek. One of the girls walking past makes a loud _oooooooh_ and points but April only smiles. “I promise I’ll make that badge later!”

“Okay,” she laughs and the girl that made a noise like what they were doing was scandalous approached.

“Are you two _dating_?” she asks with eyes just as big as Andy’s a moment before.

“That,” she says with a nod, watching him poke and prod a small series of houses and take bits of candy and shove them in his mouth with a thoughtful expression. “Is my husband.”

“Gross. I don’t want to be married,” the girl slumps down in front of a chair beside April.

“That’s cool too. Not everyone gets married,” April leans down on her knees to at least make it seem like she’s trying to keep eye contact with the girl. “You don’t even have to like people.”

“Really?”

“Really. People suck,” April shrugs. “Some of them, anyways.”

“Then why are you married?” the girl asks her, April taking a moment to ponder if she really believes herself when she says that she hates people. There’s a _lot_ of evidence to the contrary, but it’s a whole lot easier to say that nowadays than give a response like it’s complicated. “Wouldn’t you want to avoid being strapped down with one person the rest of your life?”

It takes April a moment to remember these are essentially miniature Leslies. “No, but you don’t have to understand that now,” April muses. Wherever this wisdom was coming from, she doesn’t know, but maybe this kid won’t spend her whole life like April had being confused about _everything_. “Sometimes people are cool. You wanna hang on to them. Sometimes you like them a whole lot, too.”

“Is that what happened with you and Andy?” the girl stares continually, and for some reason April doesn’t mind it. There’s a sweet innocence to the questions and her face.

“Definitely. He makes me smile, and sometimes that’s all it takes,” April finally breaks away to look at Andy, who’s looking back in her direction with the fondest, simplest expression on his face. “Sometimes that’s all it takes, and you just sorta fall in love with that person. But it doesn’t have to be that way for everyone, and you don’t even have to decide now.”

There’s something cathartic in talking about it plainly. Across the cabin, already such a small distance, there’s someone playing with kids and making them laugh and smile - much like he made her do - and it’s easing. It’s comforting to know that she isn’t the only one who knows what Andy’s like. Obviously she isn’t, but April doesn’t fully understand why she likes watching Andy make a bunch of little kids happy only that she does.

It makes her nearly beam, definitely more than she likes to just do in public. Or, partially in public. They were surrounded by people she doesn’t really know, so April considers it public enough. Andy, though, he doesn’t care. He just grins and laughs on the other side of the cabin like he’s naturally conforming and adapting to a bunch of kids asking him way too many questions about too many things, all with a smile. Another feeling begins at the thought - catching her completely off guard - and April has to clear her throat and shake her head, shifting one leg over the other where she sits, to ignore it. There are _kids_ around, after all.

“Wow, no one’s ever told me that,” the girl finally says in wonderment. “All my friends when I was growing up were playing house and wanted to be moms and that’s fun, but it’s always about being mothers and I always wanna play where I get to do something other than have kids. Is that weird?”

April interrupts her with a laugh. She’s _literally_ a kid and thinking all of this now.

“Listen, um… what’s your name?”

“Cathy.”

“Cathy, you don’t have to be anything you don’t want to be,” April smiles, feeling it come on her easily and naturally. “Don’t… y’know, don’t forget your options but don’t force yourself to be something you don’t want to be. Even if it’s a game, but in real life too. It’s hard sometimes, but being yourself is _way_ more fun.”

She sits for a moment, looking up at April before grinning wide and nodding vigorously. Something about that smile and her enthusiasm strikes April with an immense satisfaction, a deep heat in her chest, and she returns the smile. Standing up, the little girl goes over to Leslie and they share words. April watches the whole exchange from Cathy saying something to Leslie’s face falling, and then the girl discards her purple and walks out of the cabin. Taken aback, April looks out the window and watches the girl walk up the trail towards where Ron sits lonely save for a boy or two.

Glancing over at Leslie, there’s a little disappointment in her eyes then she switches to April and walks over with purpose in her stride. April leans back into the chair, slouching until she’s entirely pushed backward into the soft cushioning.

“April.”

“Ugh, no,” she closes her eyes and expects the worst.

“I’m very proud of you,” Leslie says instead.

Looking up, she’s half expecting her to renege on that and tell her that she should be supporting everything Leslie is doing here. Which she is, mostly. Almost entirely, at least. Either way, April thinks that the Goddesses were awesome and made girls know that they could be cool and accomplish awesome things while doing whatever _they_ wanted to. Really, April loves that message. However, Leslie isn’t one to have someone go behind her back. Even if it was one girl, she was still a little tenacious. A lot tenacious. Tenacity was really Leslie Knope’s trademark.

“What?” she says and Leslie’s features are softer than April expects.

“Well, Cathy told me what you said to her. About being yourself and not conforming to what people force down your throat,” Leslie sits down on the chair next to hers and April relaxes just a bit at the quieter tone of the conversation. “That’s… a lot more mature than I expected from you.”

“Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence,” April sneers but without any real anger.

“I think it’s _very_ telling,” Leslie lowers her head and gives April a look that seems between frustration and constipation.

“Of what?” she pulls her head back, trying to get away from Leslie’s _unique_ stare.

“You know,” Leslie’s eyes widen.

“No, I really don’t,” April shakes her head, glancing behind Leslie. “But, I think someone wants you over by Ann’s nightmare doll factory.”

Leslie looks over her shoulder to see someone staring at the horrifying little creatures Ann has been working painstakingly on since they got to the little cabin. Each attempt just makes them more terrible. April doesn’t really laugh at that, though, instead concerned with whatever Leslie was talking about just a second before. Getting up, she walks over to Andy at the central table and pulls a chair out beside him. Normally she’d just work her way into his lap, but for some reason that seems a little weird with a whole troop of children in their vicinity.

Scooting the chair nearer to him, Andy looks over and kisses her suddenly. Not at all perturbed, more surprised, she leans into it for a moment before they break away at the sound of someone clearing their throat.

“Y’know, what you did for that kid was super awesome,” Andy whispers, tapping a cookie sheet full of broken brownies with a wooden spoon. April does the same, and before long it’s just a black and brown mess across the sheet.

“Huh?”

“I saw you guys talking,” Andy nods. “That was so cool.”

“Yeah, well you judged Best Cookie House,” April fires back. “That was really awesome. I know those kids love you.”

“What, no… really?” Andy asks, hopeful.

“Dude, all of those girls are, like, super jealous of me,” she states with a smile forming on her lips. “Which they should be, because you are the best husband in the world.”

“Oh, that reminds me!” he fishes in his vest for something and produces a little, blue object. “I couldn’t make it but one of the girls here knows how to, and she made an awesome badge!”

She takes it and laughs when she sees the lazy lettering: _Sexiest Wife_. “Andy, you had a kid make this?” she shakes her head. “Dude!”

“Oh, it’s fine she just gave me a little weird sticker to write on… besides, it’s true,” he says with a gleam in his eye that she’s more than willing to accept but it’s maybe not that time right now. “You don’t even have to wear it… just, y’know-”

“It’s the thought,” she finishes for him, placing it in the front pocket of her shirt. “And I mean it… watching you being nice and awesome to kids was super cool.”

“Yeah?”

“And really sexy,” she adds.

“That’s… weird,” Andy notes but she doesn’t drop her pointed, almost lascivious in itself, stare. “Oh. Really?”

“Later, babe,” she promises, standing up and appreciating the fact that she _knows_ he’s watching her walk away.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Later at night, when most of the girls go to sleep and the boys lie down on the carpets with their tarp-blankets, April and Andy sit on the porch. The sun dies in the distance, falling out of the horizon and all light slowly draining from the field they’re in. It’s an odd experience because generally she doesn’t like being out for sunsets but with Andy it feels special in a weird way. Sitting together, April beside him and her head drooped on his shoulder, it’s strange and intimate in a way that she never would have known she wanted before Andy. Now it just feels right and makes her smile.

Turning to face him, she leans up and kisses him. Without the kids around them, letting it be more than just a brief meeting of their lips was much easier. Lifting her hand to his cheek, letting her tongue slip, she briefly groans into his mouth before breaking away and returning to the position from before.

“So,” she starts, fingering the badge Andy made for her. “You know when I said you were super hot earlier?”

“After playing with kids, which is super weird…”

"I meant it,” she adds. “I really meant it.”

Andy turns to look at her, and she just stares up his eyes slowly realizing. “Well, uh, if it’s not weird… is it okay to say you helping a kid was the coolest thing you’ve ever done?” he asks almost warily. “I mean, like, not if you want-”

She kisses him again, just as hard, and runs her hand up to the back of his head. Keeping them together, tasting every bit of his words along her tongue, she tries to push that feeling away - that thought - but can’t. Instead it just makes her breathe harder into him and deepen the kiss, putting on hand on his hip and keeping the other in fistfuls of his hair. Reacting, his hands go to her neck and shoulders and hold her in place as he groans deep in his chest.

He shifts in place, turning his whole body to better face hers. April moves forward purely on instinct, letting legs hike up on the porch and sit her knees against his chest. One of his hands falls down and runs along her bare leg, stopping at the long sock and gripping her there. His breath hitches and then he breaks away, their lips both battered and bruised from teeth and mouth, and April gives him that lidded stare she knows incapacitates him.

“Babe, you are so hot. You deserve that badge,” he says through a dumb, open-mouthed look.

“You said that yesterday,” she touches his hand on her leg. He’s massaging softly up and down from her knee down to her calf and it’s weirdly relaxing and hot at once. “I already know I look-”

“I mean, yeah this outfit is sexy as hell and I want you to keep it just in case,” he says, eyeing her buttoned shirt and taking a long, hard breath. Maybe she should be worried that it’s mimicking a girl’s uniform, but when he’s almost frothing at the mouth it’s hard to deny him. “But, I mean… the way you handled that kid was so hot.”

“That is weird,” she laughs and he joins in.

“D’you know what I mean?”

“I think,” she nods, running her hand from his hair to his cheek. “Yeah, I think I get it.”

“You wanna talk about it?” he inquires, a bright hope along his face she doesn’t want to smother.

“Later, babe,” she tells him honestly. “Later.”

His eyes don’t lose their light, instead looking eager and impatient. “Awesome!”

And he crashes against her once more, a newfound ardency in his kiss that nearly bends her in half. Standing them both up, he holds her head in his hands and pushes back until she’s against a bench. Her hands sit on his lower back, feeling the mixture of fat and muscle there tense up with her fingers digging in to enjoy all that warmth. There’s another moment like this, another deep kiss, before April realizes there’s a window right next to them.

“Babe, we gotta move over,” she advises him, walking back so that they’re in a corner where no windows can peer out and watch them.

“You’re so smart,” he says almost incredulously. “You’re the best babe.”

“Wait,” she suddenly realizes something. “Did you-?”

“Of course! I always come prepared,” he ruffles his shorts pocket and she laughs a little louder than she intended. “What?”

“You really thought you were gonna get laid this weekend?” she asks, still smiling.

“Um… should I have left them at home? I mean, we don’t have to. Obviously, you can always say-”

“Oh shut up, it was a joke,” she shakes her head and leans up to kiss him.

With her back against the wall of the cabin, Andy presses himself between her legs. Pulling them up and around his waist, he simply leans deeper into their kiss. Sliding her knees up his sides until she’s precariously tight against him, April moans into his mouth at the presence of his hands on her legs. Simple little motions glide along her skin, fingers touching the bare legs given from the shorts she’s wearing, and April can’t get enough of them. It’s been all day and she’s had to deal with thinking about how weirdly hot he is when he’s being almost like a father figure, and she _needs_ to get this out of her system. His body as her stability, Andy runs one hand up to her shirt and quickly starts undoing buttons. All the while, their lips clash and she can feel her hair getting tousled in the back but only focuses on the noises Andy’s making and his fingers touching skin with every unclasped button.

The first one, he grazes her collarbone and her breathing hitches in his mouth. At the second he’s nearer her chest and she delights in the sweep of his index and middle finger above her breasts until the third’s undone and he slips his hand into her shirt. Squeezing her breast over her bra, he lets a finger run across where he knows her nipple is. Another deep sigh falls out of her, thankfully muffled by Andy’s mouth, and she wants to break away to watch him work but at the same time this _kiss_ is driving her insane.

They break apart at times, Andy moving to her jaw or her cheek, and she gets to breathe through her mouth and let sharp, wanting noises fall out as quietly as she can force them to be silent without alerting anyone.

“Babe, you are the sexiest wife,” he growls, nipping at her throat before going back to her lips. He speaks against them, moving her mouth with the shapes of his. “I wanna prove it to you so bad. So bad.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” she starts to mumble but is cut off by another kiss.

He never lets up, his hand in her shirt kneading her flesh through the material before going back to the buttons. Whimpering with his tongue joining hers makes that jolt of energy pass through her whole body, awakening every muscle and declaring presence as a wetness between her legs, and she only sinks further into him. His hands work the remaining buttons until her bare stomach is hit by chilly air and she giggles against his lips, Andy looking down at her in awe like he’s never seen her belly before.

Snaking his hand behind her, big fingers struggle for a few seconds before she feels the support give way and they let her bra drop to the porch. Then his hands really go to work. His palm is warm where her beast needs it and the fat of his palm just at the heel works in circles at the curve of it. When he lets a finger hover over her nipple and two gently provide pressure between them on her she chokes out a small moan.

Instead of kissing her, he only sets his forehead on hers and watches her. The hand on her leg massages her outer thigh, fingers worrying up and underneath her shorts, and the other on her breast works in slow, methodical tandem. Her mouth stays hung open, as if expecting a kiss, and they just stare.

Then his hand drops, and the button of her shorts _snaps_ open.

“I wanna prove you’re the hottest wife anyone could ever have,” he whispers, kissing her quickly while his hand runs down her stomach, hardening muscles underneath preparing themselves. “The best. So hot.”

“Babe, you’re the best,” she replies, and then his fingers touch just underneath her zipper and lie flat against her underwear. “ _C’mon_.”

When she half-moans it, like a plea, he dives back in and kisses her. In time with his mouth, his middle finger just barely touches her clit and she mumbles her appreciation into him. He masks her noises just as he lowers his hand further and the base of his fingers sit hot at her nub. His middle touches her, just _touches_ , and she nearly screams into him again. It’s the finest little pinprick of sensation that somehow explodes into a million nervous energies that spread all over her. It definitely doesn’t help that cool air whips along her nipples, or that Andy is still feverish with his kisses, or that he gently holds and caresses her thigh all at once.

Still touching her, he gently sweeps further down and the combined motion takes every inch of her into a dizzying state. Starting to feel the rise, blood pumping through her and thundering into her skull, April breaks their kiss to breathe hard onto his mouth. Toying with her lips, he only gently presses entrance before arcing his hand up and curling his middle finger inside of her. Whining, her hair still matted against the wall, he pumps out of her once and back in with a fluid brush that nearly sends her flying into the night. With her mouth open, a small noise ekes out of her and Andy grunts. She can feel him hard in his little shorts - and God, she could barely help herself watching him in those little things and running around with every bit of his leg muscle on display - and she desperately wants him to find his release, but right now her entire body and her mind are solely focused on his hand.

“You’re the best,” she repeats in a dry, weak voice. “Ugh, _fuck_. You’re the best.”

“Is that good, babe?” he asks it like her voice isn’t shattering and her body isn’t fluttering to meet his hand between her legs.

“Oh God, it’s amazing,” she says quietly, biting her bottom lip and squeezing her eyes shut at his light pumps. They’re just barely thrusts with his hand, and with the sliding friction of his palm against her clit they’re _so_ much more. “I’m so close, babe.”

“C’mon April,” he mumbles. His voice is rough and thick in his throat, coming out like a dark, chiseled stake into her chest until she’s tightening her toes in her socks and squeezing his sides with her knees. “C’mon, come for me babe.”

Everything opens at those words. Her muscles peak and release at once, her hips jittery and pumping along with his hand in awkward off-measures, and April’s head fills like a thundercloud with a massive pulse of a headache until it dies off and spreads pleasantly throughout her system. When she starts making noises - _loud_ ones that could scare everyone awake in a massive radius - Andy brings his mouth onto hers and lets her drain every bit of sound out into him as his middle finger stays and guides her in soft rolling patterns through her orgasm.

It only takes a few more moments before she’s breathing freely again, and there’s less intense desire to have her lungs collapse and her mind melt with the thought that he’s the only that’s made her feel this way ever. Not that she’s never had a decent orgasm before him, because Andy’s good but he’s not the only man on the planet who knows how to make her come, but it’s something wholly different with him. It’s not just physical - though it’s _really_ physical sometimes and that’s all she needs then - but right now it’s the flitting images in her mind, the idea that this means something more, and that they’re so intimately tied together that things other than the actual sex make her so insanely turned on by him.

“You good?” he asks softly, touching her in small circles that leave her relaxed and no longer sore from the burst of nerves. He kisses her forehead and then moves to her lips, slowly capturing her in a kiss.

Breaking away, she nods. “C’mon,” she whispers. “It’s not all about me.”

Andy grins wide, and she touches the bulge she’s been glancing down at the whole time. Cupping him through the shorts, he groans and April tries to weigh her decision here. She could free him and finish with her hand pretty quickly but at the same time she’s still so wet. It’s boring that way anyways, and getting to her knees was fun enough but she’s already backed up against the wall and Andy doesn’t seem to be getting tired. Besides, he  _does_ have condoms.

Unzipping his shorts, he sticks out of his own accord and April’s eyes widen at the sight. Mouth watering, and legs, she pulls him closer to her.

“Babe,” she bites her lips and looks at him. “Fuck me. Now.”

He takes no time, digging into his pocket and hurriedly slipping one of the condoms on. She _is_ so wet still, and he’s quickly inside. Breathing harder with him there, filling her, April begins with her hands on his back. Pushing for him until his dumb bliss wore off and he remembered to work himself, April groans into the night’s air once more. His hand touches her clit softly before running to her breast, fondling the whole breast with his first thrust.

It’s perfect.

The timed rhythm of his dick is well-practiced, and he knows just how she wants it at that moment without needing to say a word. He just knows how the specific movements of her hips correspond to a question, and how he needs to speed up and let his own voice out. Andy groans, his eyes closing, and he thrusts forward once more before his throat crushes his voice into a sharp, angry growl and he speeds up. Pounding into her with a different rhythm, he takes his own time finding a pace that makes her mouth hang open and their eyes meet in disbelieving excess.

Staring at him, his hand moves down and finds her clit once more. Glancing down briefly, she watches her lips slide around his cock and form to the sides of his shaft and the pads of his fingers bring her into a new, terrifying release that comes so quickly she’s in shock throughout the whole of it. Every moment of bursting nerves catches her by surprise while he still furiously works, her body slamming into the wall every few seconds and the whole of her body squeezes around him. Legs around his sides, her hands on his back, her pussy around him all tries to find every single point of contact to constrict around him and experience new blasts of sensation. Blanketing her body in warm, incredible waves, she comes to a stop just as he begins.

“Fuck,” he whispers.

“Ugh, so _good_ ,” she rambles, feeling that intense desire for him to be able to be hard forever and fuck her for as long as that would mean. “Don’t stop… c’mon. Harder, babe.”

He tires, and he goes for a little while, but he’s there and Andy can only barely keep up that ferocity she kind of wants but knows won’t do much. He’s close and his voice breaks and his moans and grunts change shape from little, quiet things to loud, tired rumblings that make her breaths weaken and her legs tighten against his sides. Watching his face fall apart just as his hips slow and his dick no longer _pistons_ into her is half of the fun to her. Andy’s eyes close and his mouth hangs open, his hands moving to hold her under her ass and squeezing her there in blind lust, and she just smiles through it all.

“Oh my God, babe… you’re so perfect,” he mutters, opening his eyes to look at her with that last series of movements. She hits the paneling of the cabin once more, finally coming to a stop as he pushes his clothed chest against hers bared. Pressing her breasts against him, he breathes into her hair with the final pulse. “So… fucking good.”

“Shh, come on Andy,” she whispers, kissing his cheek as he grunts and she can feel him come to a crawl and finish. “Fucking… _there_ ya go, babe. _God_ , you’re so good. Just come for me.”

He sighs, and then lets out a soft, hot moan that makes her chest heave and a tiny, little thing of an orgasm - that’s all she can call it really, because it feels euphoric but it’s not quite like the others - finds her. It stabs into her and together they ride his release out. She shifts against his his hips and on his cock, keeping herself hot and wet around him with every breath and every stuttering moan. She really could die like this, impaled and thrust onto a wall, but knows that life’s slowly working its way back into his lungs and hers. They stay clung together for a few more moments, both of their anxious breaths dead for attempts at regaining a calm composure. Sweating despite the cold of the night, April works her sore, cramped legs off of his side and slowly drops to pick her bra back up. When she stands up, before she can replace it, he’s kissing her and his hands are on her breasts again. It’s as hard as before, but there’s a sense of tired lust rather than impatience in his kiss, so April returns it lazily and sloppily.

Eventually he tires and breaks away, watching her put her bra back on.

“What?” she asks him, buttoning her shirt up.

“They’re just so pretty,” he says with a laugh and she blushes as she chuckles. “I mean, all of you is. Pretty. No, sexy. Hot. Wait… beautiful.”

“Okay, dork,” she laughs.

“I mean it. You are so… ugh,” he grunts and she doesn’t know where he plans on putting the condom but hopefully it’s far away from the cabin or anywhere someone could find it. “I love you so much.”

“Love you too, babe,” she leans up on tired feet to kiss him. “Just go… y’know.”

“Dude, I gotcha,” and before she can say a word, he ties the condom up and flings it halfway across the field away from the cabin and the vans.

She just looks at him and shakes her head, buttoning her shorts back up and trying to find her breaths again. It takes her pointing it out for him to clasp his shorts back together, and they make their way back into the cabin. Hoping to sneak in without waking anyone, and definitely hoping that no one heard them, they separate after a brief goodnight kiss and go to their separate bunk and makeshift sleeping bag. It takes April a few minutes to fall asleep, thinking about how entirely relieved she is and how… strangely full her mind is of other thoughts. Thoughts of that day, and what they might talk about in the future, and what _later_ means. What it really means.

Andy goes to sleep thinking the same, and so hopeful for _later_ that he has the most amazing dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm... torn on whether I want this to be the final outtake. Not that I'm stopping writing - far from it - but I'm thinking of more, longform fics with some smut thrown in rather than these oneshots so frequently.
> 
> We'll see. 
> 
> Either way, comments and kudos are, like, A+ material.


End file.
